


One shot one kill

by wormmwood



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: M/M, My wrist hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormmwood/pseuds/wormmwood
Summary: I could have done anything else





	One shot one kill

As you walked home from school that day, you heard a voice calling you.   
“Y/N-kun!” It was your friend rock! Otherwise known as megaman  
“What are you doing after school Y/N?” You both usually played videos games like call of foot and league of legend together. But today you had too much homework   
“I don’t know-I’ll probably just study,” you said, (eye color) orbs cast downwards  
“See that’s too bad” said rock-kin. “Guess I’ll have to fucking kill you!” But as he raised his hand gun (I forgot what it’s called gomenasoi) at you, you heard a whistle. It was rock-chans older brother protoman-senpai!!

You instantly felt heat rush to your cheek. He was so fuckign cool. What a cool guy. He’s so cool. He wears sunglasses at night. How does he see? You don’t know but he’s a cool guy and he’s walking over to you! “Oh-blues-Sendai” you blushed, twirling your (hair color) hair

“Hey” he said. Rock waved at him “hey” blues looked between the two of you. “Are you gonna kill them?” He asked, emotionlessly. “Yeah!” Rock said gleefully. Blues-Chan put a hand on his shoulder “just don’t do it where anyone can see you. And clean up all the evidence”  
“Ok!” Cheered rock. With that, he stuck a charge shot right between your eyes, killing you instantly. The two brothers quickly hid the body, cleaning up all the evidence. It was the perfect crime. You were never heard from again, you didn’t even have time to scream as you were killed. No thoughts, just darkness

Chaper 2

You walked down the street and woah! Protoman appresrrd our of nowhere!

He looked into your (eye color) eyes longingly, and altho you don’t know each other at all you both knew one thing. You had to smash face right There right Now  
And then you made out. Younboth locked orbs the whole timed not breaking eye contact. It was really weird  
And suddenly , right when it was getting good. Bass-sama showed up!! Oh no

“What the fuck-“ he said, angrily, red orbs staring you down. “Bass, wanna make our worh us” the red robot said calmly

“No,” he said. And then he fucking killed you for making out with his boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a discord chat with my gf/my lovely friend and they deserve better than thsi


End file.
